


Anugerah Hidup

by kaorihikari



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, angsa sebarkan angsa, drabbles yg menjadi oneshot seperti biasa, inspirasi dari gambar yang kemudian melenceng, kameo karakter dari suatu fik english, komen buat semangat mbak mas, yang tau angkat suara hehe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Seperti biasa, mereka berdebat. Tentang reruntuhan, bahasa, dan masa lalu. Perbedaan pendapat antara mereka berdua membangun suatu teori yang menarik bagi mereka. Hari-hari yang mereka jalani benar-benar anugerah yang tak tergantikan.Suatu pertemuan yang tak terduga membuat Sorey kembali berpikir tentang kehidupannya bersama Mikleo, dan masa depan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya mau drabbles selembar dan bermaksud di post di facebook comment, tetapi karena malah jadi oneshot kupikir mending sekalian post ke sini. Tak ada yang nge-beta fik ini. Lumayan pemanasan buat fik berchapter yang mau kupost entaran.

“Makanya kubilang, kita masih belum bisa memastikan apakah benar bahasa kuno tercipta pada era Avarost atau- ”

Seperti biasa, pada malam itu mereka berdua berdebat akan pendapat mereka. Kala ini pembahasan tentang era Avarost yang mencuat menjadi topik hangat kedua pemuda ini. Mikleo mengangkat wajahnya, memberi berbagai geture untuk menekankan poin-poinnya. Sayangnya, semangat Mikleo yang membara tak tercerminkan pada lawan bicaranya.

“Sorey, Sorey? Halo, dunia pada Sorey, tolong kembali ke alam sini.”

“-Ah! Uh, eh, hehehe, pikiranku tidak pergi ke mana-mana kok! Shish, dasar Mikleo.”

Mata violet pemuda itu menyipit, memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Seperti sudah lelah dengan tingkahnya, Mikleo menghela napas.

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa pendapatmu tentang apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?”

“Hngh, aku... pikir struktur dari reruntuhan Avarost itu campuran dari teknologi manusia dan seraph, dan lagi...”

Mulutnya terhenti saat melihat wajah pasrah Mikleo. Hei, jangan seperti itu, dirinya jadi merasa bersalah.

“Sorey... kita sedang membicarakan bahasa kuno, bukan struktur bangunannya... yah setidaknya aku puji dirimu karena sudah mengingat topik utama kita, melihat betapa teralihkannya kau sekarang.”

Dirinya tertangkap basah, tak bisa mengelak atas tuduhan temannya yang sangat tepat. Sorey hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Mikleo menghembuskan nafas gusar dan berbalik merapikan buku-buku yang ia keluarkan untuk perdebatan mereka.

“Kalau kau tak fokus ya sudahlah, kita akhiri sekarang saja. Lain kali kalau kau sedang tak ingin jangan paksakan dirimu melakukan malam debat kita. Aku tak masalah menunggu beberapa hari kemudian.”

Lontaran-lontaran ceramah dari Mikleo tak berhenti. Tangannya gesit multi-tasking memarahi Sorey dan menyusun buku-buku milik mereka berdua. Sungguh, harusnya Sorey membantunya, tetapi dia tak bisa menggerakkan badannya dan menghentikan pandangannya pada kawan seraphnya.

Penyebab dia tidak fokus, mungkin karena hal itu.

Hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di saat dia berburu babiri, dia dan Mikleo menemukan dua ekor anjing. Yang mengejutkannya adalah salah satu dari anjing itu adalah seraph. Anjing seraph berbulu putih kebiruan itu memiliki mata violet- sama seperti Mikleo. Dia melawak mungkin itu adalah Mikleo versi anjing, tetapi dia tak sempat mengatakannya karena Mikleo sudah menghilang dari sisinya entah kapan.

Di waktu itu dia bermaksud untuk mencari temannya, tetapi ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya melihat anjing-anjing itu.

Anjing seraph itu menggotong temannya dengan menggigit lehernya, seperti seekor kucing. Sorey menatap makhluk yang digotongnya,  seekor anjing biasa berbulu coklat dengan warna yang lebih terang mengalungi lehernya. Matanya tertutup, dan jujur anjing yang dibawanya terlihat begitu kurus, berkebalikan sekali dengan si putih yang terlihat segar dan bugar.

Sorey merasa kasihan kepadanya. Dia mengambil beberapa daging yang dia dapatkan dari berburu dan menyodorkannya kepada mereka. Si anjing seraph langsung mengambil posisi siap menyerang, agresif dan menyangka Sorey adalah musuhnya. Namun, rintihan kecil dari anjing tua itu menghentikannya. Dia melepas cengkramannya dan anjing kurus itu tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju daging yang Sorey berikan.

Dia menggonggong senang, walau untuk Sorey itu terdengar dipaksakan- bagaikan ia tak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya, tetapi masih ingin berterima kasih kepada Sorey. Si putih tak ikut makan bersamanya, mungkin karena seperti seraph lainnya di desanya dia pun tak perlu makan dan minum layaknya makhluk biasa.

Di saat bahkan belum seperempat daging itu habis, anjing itu berhenti mengunyah makannya. Anjing seraph itu menjilat-jilat wajahnya, berusaha atau bahkan terlihat memohon agar temannya makan lebih banyak dari itu. Tetapi sepertinya anjing coklat itu sudah tak kuat melakukannya dan dia pun mundur.

Sejak itu, Sorey jadi rajin mendatangi anjing-anjing yang menjadikan hutan dekat Elysia rumah sementara mereka. Walau anehnya Mikleo selalu menghilang tiap kali dirinya menuju ke sana, Sorey menanti-nanti waktu ia bisa bermain dengan kedua anjing itu. Anjing-anjing yang mengingatkannya dengan hubungannya dan Mikleo.

Sangat-sangat mengingatkannya pada hubungan mereka.

Di hari dimana langit menggelap ditutup awan kelabu, saat ia ingin mengunjungi anjing-anjing itu kembali, rintikan hujan deras menahannya. Dia khawatir dengan nasib teman-teman kecilnya, tetapi apa daya ia tak bisa keluar karena angin kencang mulai menerpa Elysia.

Mikleo menemaninya di rumahnya. Untungnya dia tak pulang karena jika ia tak bertahan di rumah Sorey, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian dalam cuaca buruk itu.

Badai yang menghantam Elysia beberapa hari itu tidak terlalu menakutkan karena Mikleo mengisi hari-hari dia terkurung di rumah dengan canda tawa. Saat langit kembali cerah Sorey, Mikleo, dan seraph lainnya keluar dari rumah mereka dan mulai membersihkan macam-macam yang dipora-porandakan badai.

Walau Sorey tau para seraph di Elysia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan mereka agar dari awal badai itu tidak datang, kakek sudah menyebutkan untuk membiarkan alam bergerak secara natural. Kecuali ada hal genting lebih baik mereka tidak melakukan perubahan-perubahan signifikan atas dunia.

Melihat Sorey yang semangat membantu kerja bakti itu membuat seraph-seraph di sekitarnya ikut senang. Bahkan Mikleo sendiri tak bisa menahan senyuman yang mekar di wajahnya saat melihat kawannya lincah layaknya babiri.

Mengusap keringat di dahinya, Sorey memberitahu Mikleo dia ingin ke hutan. Dengan itu saja Mikleo sudah tahu maksud Sorey apa. Seraph cantik itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memperingatkan Sorey untuk kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kali ini Mikleo tidak ikut dengannya dari awal ya, tidak menghilang tiba-tiba seperti biasanya.

Meloncat-loncat kecil, hari yang cerah membuat hati Sorey ikut cerah. Antusiasmenya terlihat jelas oleh siapapun yang meliriknya. Dia agak was-was akan para anjing itu tetapi dia rasa mereka sudah melalui cuaca yang lebih ekstrim sebelumnya.

Di pohon di mana mereka biasa bernaung, benar saja Sorey bisa melihat kawan-kawan kecilnya. Tertidur berdua tanpa ada jarak di antara mereka. Awalnya Sorey hanya ingin melihat mereka dan pulang, tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka. Tetapi ada suatu hal yang tertangkap mata Sorey.

Anjing coklat itu, anjing biasa itu, terlihat sama sekali tak bernafas.

Sorey panik, tetapi berusaha menenangkan dirinya karena mungkin saja dia hanya tak melihatnya saja. Anjing tua itu memang bernafas begitu halus sampai kadang dirinya tak sadar.

Meminta maaf jika ia membangunkannya, Sorey bermaksud mengusap badan si coklat. Tetapi, tangannya gemetar saat elusan tangannya hanya merontokkan bulunya, menunjukkan daging yang perlahan memburuk dan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin.

“Ah, kau sudah mati...”

Kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Sorey bagai masih tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Walau begitu Sorey sudah melihat tanda-tandanya, bahwa anjing itu sudah akan mencapai akhir umurnya. Nafsu makan yang rendah, gonggongan lemah, badan yang lunglai. Tanda-tanda itu sudah seperti lampu merah yang kelap-kelip, membutakan matanya.

Anjing seraph yang terdiam di sampingnya seperti tak ingin menerima kenyataan saat mendengar perkataan Sorey, dia mengusap-usap kepalanya pada temannya. Menjilat-jilat wajah anjing itu dan mendorong-dorongnya, memintanya untuk bangun. Pemandangan itu entah kenapa memberi rasa perih yang tak bisa ia jelaskan pada dadanya.

Sorey mengelus anjing seraph itu dan walau ia tak tahu apakah anjing itu memahaminya, dia berkata dengan lembut.

“Temanmu sudah menemui ajalnya... biarkan aku memberikannya peristirahatan terakhir.”

Si putih mendengkur pelan seakan ingin menolak apa yang akan Sorey perbuat. Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang dia lakukan kepada Sorey tak begitu terasa. Pada akhirnya si putih menggeserkan badannya sedikit agar Sorey bisa membawa mayat anjing coklat itu dan mengembalikannya kepada bumi pertiwi.

Mata sayu anjing seraph itu memandang proses pemakaman yang Sorey lakukan untuk temannya. Nisan kecil berdiri di atas kuburannya, Sorey menghiasnya dengan berbagai hal yang bisa ia temukan di hutan itu. Si putih duduk tanpa suara dan beristiharat tepat di atas kuburan temannya. Melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa ada kehangatan temannya lagi.

Pedih kembali menyerang dada Sorey. Matanya melembab tanpa sebab, hampir mengucurkan air jika ia tak mengusapnya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda manusia itu terdiam menahan tangis sambil mengelus-elus anjing seraph itu, teman kecilnya yang kini tinggal sendiri.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, minggu-minggu berikutnya, anjing itu tertidur. Terus tertidur tanpa ada bergerak dari posisi semula. Seandainya dia bukan seraph Sorey akan berpikir dia sudah mati.

Mungkin pernyataan itu tidak terlalu salah.

Kemarin, saat ia mengunjungi kuburan temannya itu ia tak lagi melihat anjing seraph yang tertidur di atasnya. Entah mengapa Sorey yakin si putih tidaklah berjalan maju meninggalkan temannya, melainkan pergi mengikuti temannya di manapun ia berada sekarang.

Dirinya tersenyum tipis, mencari bunga dan membuat nisan baru untuk mengingat kedua temannya yang sudah tak ada di dunia lagi. Sorey berdoa agar mereka berdua bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, dan kali ini tidak akan terpisahkan oleh waktu.

* * *

Inilah yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Seandainya, seandainya dia adalah anjing coklat itu, dan Mikleo adalah anjing putih itu. Saat dirinya terus menua, dan Mikleo tetap tak berubah dengan berjalannya waktu. Seandainya... waktunya di dunia telah habis, apakah Mikleo juga akan terlihat seperti anjing seraph itu? Sendirian, memendam sedih, kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

Kematian tentu membuatnya takut, sama seperti makhluk hidup lainnya. Tetapi rasa takut itu menjadi dua kali lipat jika ia memikirkan nasib temannya setelah dia meninggal.

Badannya bergerak tanpa perintahnya, memeluk teman seraphnya dari belakang.

“Sorey?”

Dirinya membenamkan diri di leher mulus temannya. Mengencangkan pelukannya, membuat Mikleo membungkuk sedikit karena tekanan dari Sorey.

Mikleo yang bisa merasakan aura suram dari Sorey mengelus kepala pemuda itu. Mendekap tangan yang merangkulnya dan menekannya, bermaksud menenangkannya.

“Hei, Mikleo...” mulainya lirih.

“Iya?”

Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, tetapi tangan mereka yang kini terjalin tak ia lepaskan. Mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Mikleo, ia menanyakan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Jika saja mereka tak begitu dekat mungkin Mikleo takkan mendengarnya.

“Andai... aku tertidur, lama, lama sekali. Tertidur bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu kapan aku terbangun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

“Yah, pertama aku akan menghantammu dengan semua artes yang kumiliki, menamparmu, dan menggocangmu agar kau bangun.”

Mikleo bermaksud untuk bercanda, meringankan suasana yang menjadi berat di antara mereka berdua. Sayangnya, Sorey tak terpancing dengan maksud baik Mikleo.

“Andai aku tak bangun juga setelah semua itu?”

Mikleo tau apa yang diimplikasikan Sorey, dia tau betul. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang tak ingin dia pikirkan. Setidaknya bukan sekarang, di saat Sorey masih sehat dan tersenyum cerah bersamanya. Di saat Sorey masih hidup dengan penuh gairah di sisinya.

“Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bangun.”

“Selama apapun itu?”

“Selama apapun itu.”

“Biarpun bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan, beratus-ratus, beribu-ribu tahun aku baru akan terbangun?”

“Ya-” “Walau aku takkan terbangun selamanya?”

Bom bagaikan dilempar di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

Sudah, tolong sudahi pembicaraan ini. Mikleo tak ingin memikirkannya, Mikleo tak ingin membayangkannya.

“Jika begitu, aku akan mencari cara agar aku bisa tertidur bersamamu.”

Sorey terdiam mendengar jawaban Mikleo. Matanya tertutup. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya berbunyi, walau ia tak bisa merasakan milik Mikleo.

Mereka benar-benar berasal dari spesies yang berbeda.

“Aku lebih senang jika kau menjawab meninggalkanku...”

Mikleo menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Sorey, bermuka kesal atas ucapan Sorey.

“Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu, kan. Karena tanpaku Sorey tak bisa apa-apa.”

“Dasar, itu terlalu berlebihan! Aku bisa mencuci bajuku sendiri tuh, dan aku bisa berburu!”

Akhirnya suasana gelap di antara mereka mulai menghilang. Entah mungkin sudah tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan topik itu, atau Sorey tak ingin membuat Mikleo tak nyaman, tetapi pembicaraan ini mereka kubur dalam-dalam, tak lagi melihat cahaya.

Pada malam itu, malam yang memang merupakan jadwal mereka tidur bersama, Mikleo memeluk Sorey dengan erat sebelum tidur menyapa mereka. Mengelus-elus punggung dan kepalanya, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sorey dengar. Wajahnya diserang terus menerus dengan ciuman kecil oleh Mikleo. Biasanya Sorey yang melakukan ini, dengan Mikleo membalas sekali atau dua kali. Diciumnya anting bulu Sorey yang bahkan tak ia lepas untuk tidur, dan disaat Mikleo sudah selesai menyiraminya dengan kasih sayangnya, Sorey balas mencium kening Mikleo, tepat di permata yang menempel pada aksesorisnya.

Mereka berdua tertidur dengan memeluk satu sama lain, menyerap suhu tubuh masing-masing untuk meyakinkan keberadaan mereka berdua.

Mereka tak tahu, suatu saat mereka akan menghadapi situasi itu lebih cepat daripada yang mereka duga.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi oleh gambar dari moyashinico, gambarnya bagus-bagus lo, carilah dia di twitter~  
> Sekalian promosi twitter daku @kaorihikariLF  
> Oh iya, Babiri itu prickleboar, atau wiliboa. Kulupa englishnya nulis yang bener gimana dan lagi males cari, jadi dianu ke indo deh. Babiri, Babi(berdu)ri.


End file.
